Slide presentations are a major form of communicating information to people. These presentations comprise information displayed on one or more slides with verbal communications based on the information displayed on the slides. Historically, these presentations have occurred in front of groups of people at one location. For example, a major component of many seminars and workshops is the slide presentation. The advancements in technology have provided new ways to use slide presentations to convey information to people. The internet has initiated new ways for people to communicate and exchange information.
One activity resulting from technology advancements has been web-conferencing. Web conferencing is a procedure that allows conferencing events to be shared with multiple remote locations. This procedure and format allows real-time point-to-point communications between parties. In addition, web-conferencing provides for multicast communications from one sender to many receivers. Web-conferencing technology also offers information of text-based messages, voice and video chat to be shared simultaneously, across geographically dispersed locations. Applications for web conferencing include meetings, training events, lectures, or short presentations from any computer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a general configuration for a web-based conference or seminar. This process begins with the creation of a presentation that usually contains some audio and visual elements such as slides. The creator/presenter 100 uploads this presentation to a host provider location 102. This host provider can be a server device located on a network that is remote from the presenter and from those who will eventually view the presentation. Common names for this type of presentation in this format include web-conferencing and web-seminar (“webinar”). In implementation, the presenter 100 announces the activity and invites persons to attend. At the time of the activity, the presenter 100 accesses the presentation at the hosting provider 102. The attendees 104, 106, 108 and 110 also access the hosting provider to view the presentation. In the current webinar configuration, the presenter has access to and controls the presentation. The attendees access the hosting provider and view the presentation. The attendees have no control over the visual information presented. In some configurations, the attendees can ask questions of the presenter. When an attendee asks a question, die presenter can stop the presentation and answer the question. As shown in FIG. 1, the presenter 100 has the ability to transmit to and receive information from the hosting provider 102. However, as also shown, the attendees can only access and view information from the hosting provider.
During a webinar, the attendees can view the slides from the hosting provider. In another arrangement, the attendees can download the presentation to their local machine and view the presentation as it is occurring. However, in some instances, attendees may join a presentation after the start of the presentation. When this occurs, some attendees do not know the current slide of the presentation. The attendee can spend substantial time trying to locate the current location slide of the presentation. In other situation, when an attendee/user has downloaded the presentation and is controlling it at the user local machine, the user may temporarily leave the presentation. As a result, the user will lose the current location of the presentation. Still further, a local user viewing the presentation may have a question about the contents of a particular slide. However, when the host (presenter) receives the question, the host does not receive information about or the identity of the specific slide that is the basis for the question.
Although the present inventors of this application are designing technology that will enable an attendee to download an entire presentation and synchronize the contents of the presentation being displayed at the host location with the slide information being displayed at the local user machine, there remains a need for a method and system to enable the host to identify the current slide being displayed at a local user machine, to identify a presentation slide that is the basis of a presentation question and to produce a transcript of local user activities that occur during a host presentation.